Various types of golf towels are known in the attached prior art. However, what is needed is a multi-use golf towel having a front layer for washing and a back layer for drying and polishing, the first and second layers separated by a moisture barrier inner layer. The towel has a removable rotating golf brush with wire and nylon bristles. A ring is provided to suspend the towel from a golf bag. The towel is designed to eliminate the need for multiple attachments and devices used by a golfer. The towel enables the user to quickly and easily clean and dry any and all of his golf equipment.